Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $8{,}440{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{6}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $8{,}440{,}000 = \leadingColor{8}.44 \times 10^{\exponentColor{6}}$